


In the end... You will always kneel.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Time: Avengers (2012).Basically, I had a dream that I was in Stuttgart and Loki came out and told everyone to kneel, and I was like "hell yes, you don't have to tell me twice", (who wouldn't, right?) and s m u t e n s u e d.Then I was bored, and between writing my actually GOOD, MEANINGFUL fics, I decided to write it down as this smutty asf one-shot.





	In the end... You will always kneel.

You saw him earlier than most. 

You had just finished making a call, when your eyes fell upon a tall man wearing a black suit, slowly but purposefully exiting a large building bordering the busy square. He wielded a strange golden scepter, which glowed near its’ tip. 

Your eyes lingered upon him for an unknown reason. As you watched, something unbelievable happened. The man’s suit melted away, and was replaced by an exotic green-and-gold outfit. Golden armor plates now rested on his broad shoulders, and a thick green cape rolled behind him. A large, ceremonial-seeming helm lay upon his head, his dark hair flowing from underneath it.  
Before you could even shake your head to verify what you saw, you registered the people. There were people rushing from the building he had come from, people running from him, and even people cowering, casting terrified looks his way.  
As you watched, frozen in some sort of fascination, the stranger stepped onto the street. A police car came speeding around the corner, siren wailing, and your heart began to pound, seeing as it wasn’t stopping for this man. But it was of no matter to him: without so much as a glance, the man raised his staff and pointed it at the car. A blue light shot from the scepter, and the police car flipped onto its’ back. The man continued his approach. 

By now, you knew to be afraid of him. This man had supernatural abilities, and it seemed he was everything except afraid to use them. By now, more people were noticing, and most of the square had begun to flee, pushing chaotically into one another. The only people who weren’t running were you, still standing stock still, and the tall man with the staff. 

You blinked once, and the strange being suddenly seemed far closer. In fact, he was just a few feet away. Now you could finally move again, and you were preparing to flee, but then he spoke. 

“KNEEL!”

His voice filled the city square, and everyone in it was silenced. Nobody hesitated. As his one word still echoed against stone, the great crowd turned to face the man and knelt.  
As his voice washed over you, you realized who this must be. Loki. At once, all questions were barred from your mind, and you sank down on one knee as all the others.  
When everyone was still, Loki began to speak. He did not yell, yet his voice was the loudest thing you had ever heard. It was cool, soft, and edged with a strange and beautiful accent. You could tell there was a darkness underlying it; but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Instead, you let his words wash over you, drinking them as if they were a steady stream of the clearest water. 

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom ever diminishes your life’s joy, in a mad scramble for power. For identity.”

Loki walks through the crowd as he speaks, taking slow steps. Most people seem terrified, but you are mesmerized by him. A cool sweat breaks loose upon your skin as he approaches you, and it’s not from fear. For as you are granted a closer look, you can’t stop looking at him. His pale, finely boned face. That flowing ebony hair. His height. His figure: thin, yet you can tell he is very strong. His shoulders are broad and his waist impossibly thin. And those eyes…

Your thoughts are interrupted when his speech pauses, and when he speaks again something ignites within you.

“You were made to be ruled.”

Another glorious pause.

“In the end, you will always kneel.”

As he finishes talking, Loki raises his arms, basking in the aura of the people surrounding him, calling their energy to focus on him. And as he tilts his head, the Asgardian’s eyes meet yours.  
Meeting his gaze is like nothing you had ever experienced. His eyes, despite it being dark out, are the brightest blue, and though they are the color of ice, they burn with intensity. Chills run down your spine, and you want to look away, but he doesn’t release you.  
Then, something predatory fills his eyes, and one corner of his mouth raises in a slight smirk. His eyes narrow and suddenly he is striding towards you. He stops right in front of you. From this position, Loki is impossibly tall, even more so than you had previously thought. He then stretches out a hand to you, beckoning you subtlety with his long, pale fingers. 

For the first time, something which may be fear fills you. This man… no, this god, could blast you into oblivion right now, if he so wished.  
But this is dispelled as soon as you slip your hand, small by comparison, into his. In a blinding flash of green, the world before you whirls away. 

Within seconds, you’re alone with Loki. You appear to be in a dark alley- when you look down it, the square seems to be very close.  
Filled with adrenaline from having been teleported by this strange man, you are less afraid than you might be when Loki lifts you easily by the shoulder, with one hand, holding you roughly against a wall. With his other hand, he holds his scepter with its point near your throat. However, his grip is hard and you cry out at the feeling of his fingers digging into your flesh.

Even with him holding you several inches above the ground, he is taller. Loki looks down into your eyes with his icy blue ones, and his tight grip on your shoulder lessens, though he still holds you up. Somehow, looking into his eyes, strange and wild though they are, calms you down, and your breathing steadies. Instead, you now find yourself focusing on how close his face is to yours, and you blush, despite yourself.  
Loki smirks in amusement, and with slight shock, you realize that he knows what you’re thinking. He speaks to you in a low voice, which only deepens your blush. 

“So, mortal. What makes you think you are worthy of me, Loki of Asgard?”

Your eyes flutter as he speaks. His voice does things to you. Trying to keep your voice steady, you quietly answer him. Reverence fills your whisper as you feel his power. 

“I… I apologize, my king.” You cast your eyes down, but he nudges the point of his scepter under your chin, just enough for you to feel its coldness. You look back to Loki.

“Oh, but I like this,” he says, bending his arm at the elbow as he leans closer to you. A smirk plays over his thin lips.  
Without warning, he drops you. The fall is little enough that you land on your feet. Loki takes one step, and he is right next to you, towering above you. He casts aside his golden staff, and spreads his arms, a wicked glint in his eyes. 

“Kneel,” he says, in a hoarse whisper. 

And kneel you do. You don’t care you’re in a public alley; you don’t care he’s dangerous, and you don’t care for your dignity. You shamelessly kneel before him, the ground digging into your knees.  
Twisted excitement fills you as his eyes narrow at you from above, and he gives a small nod. You reach upward, trying to find where to undo his breeches.  
You part aside his leather robe, and push away the tunic which hangs over Loki’s crotch. There, you finally see the waistband of the god’s tight leather pants. Your eyes widen ever so slightly as you notice his bulge is large, and already straining against the front of his breeches, begging to be undone. You slowly, teasingly begin to unfasten them, now bent on giving King Loki the best time of his life. 

After undoing his leathers, you pull them down just a little, exposing his pale, glassy skin. Your suspicions from earlier prove correct: Loki is muscled for such a thin form- though that is no longer surprising, seeing as he had just lifted you with such ease.  
You marvel at his sheer size for a moment, before gently taking hold of his cock with one hand. The cool air, combined with your fleeting touches, cause him to bite his lip ever so slightly, though he is careful to stay poised. 

Now you grasp him more firmly, one hand moving up and down his shaft, and one lower down, massaging him. You relish the feeling of him beneath your flesh; his skin is cold, unlike anyone else you’ve been with, but that only turns you on more.  
Then, you open your mouth and begin to lick his tip, not attempting to hold back your saliva. Above you, you hear Loki exhale loudly, his mouth open and his eyes closed. He is now leaning into the alley wall. Keeping your hands on him, you lick further down his shaft, enjoying the feeling.  
You stop for a second, and catch Loki’s gaze. His expression resembles a sneer, yet it only devotes you to him more. You whisper up to him, trying to get him excited.  
“Your majesty,” you say, before taking him inside your mouth.

His cock is large, and you need to adjust your position before taking him fully. Excitement fills your core as you taste his precum. You rest one hand on his cool thigh, stroking it gently, while you give his shaft your full attention.  
Your actions finally receive a groan from deep within Loki. He begins to rock his pelvis slightly, and your mouth follows his movements. You take a second to look up, and seeing his head thrown back, lit up under the streetlights turns you on. You feel yourself growing wet as you continue to suck him off, and rock your own hips, attempting to feel any friction. 

Circling his cock with your tongue, you work your mouth harder. Loki’s breathing starts to become ragged, and he bucks his hips. Feeling he is close, you let your saliva mingle with his precum inside your mouth, and bring your hands back up to pump him.  
With a low, sexual moan, Loki finally cums, his cock spurting thick liquid. You lap some of it up- he tastes delicious- and let the rest puddle on the ground, as he is too much to take, marking this alley as yours and yours alone. 

Loki recovers swifter than you, despite being the one receiving, and takes you by surprise by lifting you with that raw strength of his and laying you down on a dark green couch, which you realized he must have conjured using his sorcery.  
Setting you down roughly, he approaches you from above, one leg on each side of you. He bends his face down and kisses you roughly, better than you ever could have imagined. He sucks on your lower lip and runs his tongue along it, not sparing you in any way. You reflexively reach up, eyes closed, raking your fingers through his wild, dark hair. Loki moves his head down, biting your neck to mark you, passionately, but not too roughly. The sorcerer wastes no time in tearing open your shirt and sucking your sensitive nipples.  
Not expecting this much attention from him, you moan wildly, uncaring that you are in the middle of a city. His affections to your breasts are nearly enough to take you over the edge; you rock your hips, still twining your fingers in his hair.

Loki moves lower, pushing up your skirt and kissing your thighs. The feel of his cool saliva on your warm flesh causes you to moan again, earning a smirk of satisfaction from him as he sees what he is doing to you.  
The dark-haired prince then presses a single finger lightly against your panties. He grins again, biting his lip in a way that drives you wild, when he feels how wet you already are. Agonizingly slowly, he pulls away your panties. When he does, the rush of cool air, his breath, his sharp gaze and the idea of so many people being able to see you is almost too much. 

“Please,” you say weakly, spreading your legs, pussy clenching at the thought of him touching you there. 

The god smiles from between your legs, his smoldering gaze setting your core on fire. Keeping his eyes on you, he slowly moves his tongue to rest on your folds. Breathing heavily, you rock your pelvis, wanting to feel his wetness. Loki presses his tongue further against you, earning a moan of frustration. 

Finally, he stops his teasing, and moves his tongue inside you, at the same time touching you with his still-gloved hand. Loki’s other hand rests on your exposed thigh. The unfamiliar feeling of leather on your aroused flesh makes it all the better.  
The Asgardian’s long tongue moves; it goes from penetrating you, back to your clit, to inside you again. Your every breath is now a gasp, and your hips would buck heavily, were they not restrained by Loki’s leather-clad hands.  
His tongue is not all you want, and Loki knows it. He finally moves a hand, removing his glove at last, inserting a long, pale finger inside you. You moan loudly at the touch, and he inserts another. The prince then starts to pump his fingers, and kisses the rest of your mound wetly. You grind up against his mouth, feeling your muscles clench and the warmth inside you start to overpower everything else until you finally cum, you fluids squirting out from around his fingers, moaning and gasping “Loki! Loki!”  
Your enjoyment increases as the god lowers his mouth to your pussy, lapping up your juices, groaning in enjoyment. He then removes his mouth, and licks his two fingers, making seductive eye contact. 

Loki’s eyes glint as he gets ready for the next round. He keeps his leather breeches around his knees, but opens his tunic, allowing you to see the attractiveness of his pale torso. Your shirt is pulled down enough to rest under your breasts, your skirt is pushed up and your panties removed. Something about the nature of your clothes staying on makes the encounter that much more sensual.  
The prince’s cock is once more fully erect, and your folds are, if anything, wetter than before. Grinning down at you, Loki arcs his back and teases your entrance before entering you slowly. 

Every inch that goes in is more pleasurable than the last, making you cry out. Seeing you can take it, Loki starts slamming into you, an evil, sexual glint in those blue eyes. You begin to beg for him, giving yourself to your king completely. “Loki… Oh, fuck, Loki…” you moan, biting your lip in pleasure.  
Loki’s thrusts speed up, your bodies colliding, making obscene noises that could surely be heard all over… as his cock fills you again and again, you begin to scream his name.  
“Ah, AH! Loki! Oh, fuck, yes, Loki, my king, ah!” 

Something about submitting to him completely undoes you, and you cum around his huge cock, feeling it drip outside of you, onto the no-longer-pristine sofa.  
You ride out your orgasm with him still fucking you hard, until Loki himself starts to moan loudly and then pulls out, hard cock already dripping with your fluids, to cum all over your breasts.  
The feeling of his liquid cascading onto you is more arousing than ever, and you moan softly, panting in the aftermath of your release. 

Cautiously opening your eyes, you see with relief that King Loki is not done with you yet. With one hand, the one still-gloved, he flips your body over, so that you feel the wetness of your combined orgasms underneath you. 

Without warning, Loki thrusts into you from behind. You instantly start bucking your hips, eager for another orgasm, but to your dismay, the trickster exits you completely.  
In a low voice, he laughs, and says: “It’s not going to be that easy. You must please your king, after all.”

You turn around again to face him, to find him surveying you coolly. 

“I command you to touch yourself,” he says. More than happy to oblige, you stop your hand when Loki interjects again. “But… you may only release when I tell you so.”  
Cursing him and that all-too-arousing stare of his, you move your hand down to your needy pussy. You press a finger to your clit, and begin to rub it gently. You moan as you feel the trickles of both your and Loki’s cum dribble down. Under Loki’s piercing stare, you begin to rub yourself faster, needing to lose control.  
You can tell that the Asgardian in front of you is having trouble controlling himself. He eyes your pussy hungrily, and his hand twitches as he resists the temptation to jerk himself off.

You near the edge, which is when Loki starts to smirk. “I didn’t say you could,” he teases. Feeling the mounting pressure within, you mentally curse him. Still circling your finger, you ask him weakly: “W-when can I—“

Loki’s mouth curls up in a cold smirk. “Beg for me, slut,” he growls. 

Being degraded this way pleases you immensely, and as your finger slowly circles your clit, you cry out. “Oh, my king, Loki, please… please let me fuck myself… I want to cum… please, Loki…” You moan his name continuously. 

You rub yourself harder, pressing into the bone, and Loki finally gives the word. “Cum for your king,” he whispers. 

You cum, spilling out over the couch again, screaming his name and a string of expletives. 

Before your orgasm is even finished, Loki finally lets his body win and flips you over, thrusting into you and fucking you hard. This time, he doesn’t hold himself back; the prince lets go of his former poise and moans loudly from behind you. You grasp the sheets as his cock slides in and out, faster and harder, and you beg him to keep going. 

This time, Loki loses it first, holding his own cock against your back as he cums hard, moaning to the city skies. His warm fluid on your back causes you to orgasm as well, and as you squirt, Loki presses his gloved hand against your pussy, allowing you to cum between his fingers and onto his glove, which feels amazing. 

Panting, you both lie on the couch, regaining your breath. You are the first one to speak, watching the god of sex next to you. 

“Could we… could we do this again?” you whisper. 

He laughs softly. “But of course,” he says in a low, raw voice. “Because… you will always kneel.”


End file.
